


Blind Love

by AstronSouls



Category: Own Fiction
Genre: Compete Own Work, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend on FB stated she wanted a story where a blind girl meets Natasha and falling in love. So I am here to make that wish true. I am changing last names so that it is fiction. Enjoy! Hope you enjoy Hailey.</p><p>This is pure fiction, and my own work. Do not take and use without my permission</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

She was standing on the corner of the street, rain jacket and umbrella; blowing hair out of her face, she was late.

She waited till’ it was all clear and crosses the street to the back door of the club; it was cabaret night.

As she enters, she puts the umbrella down and takes the bowler hat off, letting black curls fall to her shoulders.

“Hey Natasha, glad you could make it,” A man sitting by the door states with a smile.

“Yeah, weather is hell and how much time do I have to get ready?”

“Don’t worry you have like an hour.” 

“Thanks Jason” She rushes to the back to get ready.

In the front of the house, the tables were full of patrons who were excited about the show, but no one was excited as one woman who sat at the table in the front.

Many were disappointed the table was taken, but they were shocked to see that she had sunglasses on; of course no one would ask so it was left to conjecture.

The woman lifts her glass to her lips sipping, in her head she counted when the show would start. 

She was a big fan of shows, even though she had never actually seen one, her ears and imagination were good enough for her.

But there was one reason she was here, a friend told her that a woman named Natasha Vans was performing and that she had an amazing voice; so naturally she wanted to check her out.

A waiter comes over, “Everything alright Miss?”

“Yes, thank you. How long till’ the show?”

“In about thirty minutes.” He replies cleaning the table a bit, “Would you like anything else?”

She holds up her empty glass, “May I please have a refill, scotch on the rocks.”

He takes the glass, “Be right back.”

Soon the waiter returns, and she thanks him with a small tip, and waits for the show to start.

Back behind the stage, Natasha was putting on her dark brown wig, a short bob cut and classy 1920’s style dress.

“Hey Nat, ready for your set, I hear it’s a doozy tonight?” a redhead asks as she takes a seat at a mirror behind Natasha.

Making final adjustments on her hair, she turns “Kelly, I was born ready…haven’t ya heard, I’m a veteran at this.”

Kelly huffs and turns back to her mirror, while Natasha smirks and adds a necklace and some bracelets to her ensemble.

Getting up she moves to the door, “Have fun out there Kelly, if it’s just business then what’s the point?”

Disappearing behind the door, the now brown haired singer steps to the side of the stage looking at all the patrons.

A few she recognized as regulars, but the women with the sunglasses in front caught her eye; she grabs a guy walking by.

“Who is that?” She asks pointing to the woman.

“Not sure, haven’t seen her here before, newcomer I suppose.” the man answers before moving along.

She watches for a few more moments, wondering if the woman would take the glasses off; but she never did.

Giving up (for now) Natasha moves to her spot in line to wait for her set.

“Miss, another refill?” The waiter asks quietly as the show was on.

“No, just a water please, and it’s Lizz” She smiles before going back to listening to the songs being sung.

Lizz was definitely enjoying herself but really wanting to hear this Natasha person her friend told her about.

“Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome Natalie Nightwood!”

Lizz perks up, she was told that was name she was going by in this Cabaret; sitting up a bit more to hopefully hear as best as she can.

Natasha comes on stage, grabbing the mic stand as she begins her number but finding herself looking at the woman in the front row more than anything.

She was curious about the glasses, the woman was clearly beautiful with shoulder length brown hair.

The set takes about fifteen minutes, both women enjoying themselves’ one because she loves to sing and other because she loves hearing a great singer use her talent.

After the set, Natasha quickly changes, “Hey Donna!”

A woman in her mid-thirties turns around, “Hey Natasha, great work tonight.”

“Thanks, do you know the woman at the front table?”

“Donna walks to the curtains and looks around, “Oh that’s Lizz a friend of mine, I told her about you and she wanted to hear you.”

“Lizz…” Natasha says to herself.

“Why, what’s up?” Donna asks, watching how Natasha was in her own world.

Shaking her head, “Oh just wondering, I may go say hi.”

“Alright but before you do…”

“Donna your set!”

“Sorry gotta go” Donna frowns and runs to the stage to do her set.

Changing quickly and grabbing her things, Natasha heads to the bar; thanking patrons as she goes by and they say hello.

“The usual Nat?” the bartender asks.

“Something light, want to talk to someone.” She replies, “Surprise me.”

She was looking at the head of Lizz, and wanted to occupy that empty seat.

“Alright a light drink, with Malibu. Have fun” The bartender states as she takes the drink.

Lizz was now half listening, the woman she wanted to hear, had finished and she was going over it I her head; not realizing someone was coming up behind her.

“Excuse me?”

She jumps slightly, “Oh, sorry you scared me.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too.” The voice seemed familiar.

“Who’s there?” Lizz asks.

“My name is Natasha Vans…”

“Oh the one who plays Natalie Nightwood.”

Both smile and Lizz realizes she needs to offer the empty seat, “Would you like to sit down?”

“Thanks would love to” Natasha sits down, “Enjoying the show?”

“What I am hearing yes, I have to admit half listening now, stuck on your voice.” 

Lizz states blushing slightly.

The singer looks at her, “I’m sorry if I am being rude but what you are hearing?”

Sighing Lizz takes a sip of her water, “I’m blind.”

“Oh well that definitely makes it a different experience.” 

“Yes, but I can use my imagination for the rest, kind of fun.”

Natasha smiles, “I could tell you what costume I was wearing if you like.”

“That would be lovely.” Lizz sets her drink down.

“Well I wore a short bob cut wig that was brown, with a black 1920’s style dress with a lot of fringe, black high heels with red soles and a bead necklace with matching bracelets that I wore on my left wrist. Oh they were red and black.”

Lizz smiles as she imagines what is being described, “Sounds very beautiful, please tell me if I overstep but may I touch your face?”

Natasha looks curious, “Why?”

“When I touch someone’s face, I get a picture of what you look like with the contours, dips of the face.”

She hears the chair scoot across the floor, “I don’t mind.”

Lizz lifts her hands, and Natasha guides them to her face; both feeling a small jolt at the touch of the other.

Carefully, Lizz begins to trace the woman’s face; trying not to poke an eye out, what a way to start a friendship if that happened.

Sitting as still as possible, Natasha was just amazed at this woman who was touching her face; she was completely comfortable with her blindness and didn’t care what others thought.

“You have a cute nose” Lizz states as she feels her nose, then moves to the lips” oh and very soft lips…”

Natasha smiles against her fingers, “Thank you, may I ask your name?”

“Oh yes, Elizabeth Dart…Lizz for short.” She began trailing up the cheekbones to the forehead, “My, you are gorgeous.”

It was Natasha’s turn to blush, “You are not so bad yourself, Lizz.”

Lizz drops her hands, smiling and trying to hide whatever blush she may have, “Thank you, so came out just to say hi to me?”

“Well, kind of…I saw you out here and I was curious.” Natasha states sipping her drink.

“I’m glad, some people would shy away from me, because they don’t know.” Lizz grabs her purse and pulls out a walking stick, getting ready to get up.

“Sadly I have to start making my way to the exit, new place so I give myself extra time.”

“Oh may I help you?” Natasha asks getting up and grabbing her purse, “Can be easier with a friendly guide?”

Lizz nods with a smile and folds up her stick.

Natasha takes the woman’s arm, wrapping it with hers “It’s packed so we’ll go slowly.”

They maneuvered easy enough, minus one man that wouldn’t move so Natasha motioned for a bouncer; who easily took care of him.

As they got to the exit, Natasha stops “We are here, where are you headed?”

“Downtown Toronto, have a flat there,” Lizz states as she pulls on a small coat.

Natasha looks around, chewing on her bottom lip for a moment “Want some company? It’s really wet outside and I have an umbrella, if you like?”

“Sure, I would like that”

“Okay, give me a moment I have to go get my umbrella.” Natasha smiles and makes sure she was alright before running to get it.

Lizz smiles and leans against the wall, she wasn’t sure what was going on but she didn’t want it to stop.

“Okay back!” Natasha huffs.

“Run a marathon?”

“Almost” the singer laughs and offers her arm to the woman by gently taking her hand.

Lizz immediately takes the offered arm, “Let me know where we are when we are outside so I ca tell you where to go?”

“Sure thing.” Natasha leads them outside and opens the umbrella after putting her coat on, she almost forgot too. “We are at the entrance.”

“Go left.”

It takes them about forty minutes to get to her flat, which coincidentally was the dame building Natasha’s flat was.

“Well if I’d known you lived in the same building, wouldn’t have had any trouble getting here.” She states with a laugh.

“Oh you live here too?” Lizz asks as they enter the front.

“I live on the sixth floor, you?” the singer asks as they head to the elevator.

“Fifth floor, flat 502” 

“Oh I’m right above you in 602. Sorry if it gets loud.”

“No problems yet, so do you only sing or do anything else?” Lizz asks.

“I act but I have a daytime job as a waitress at a café around the corner.” Natasha responds, and as the elevator dings and the doors open the step through.

“I can take it from here, don’t want to keep you Natasha.” Lizz says with a smile “Was lovely getting to know you, can I give you my number?”

Natasha smiles “I don’t mind, and I would love your number, as long as I can give you mine?”

“Deal.” They exchange numbers, and walked to Lizz’s door “Well thank you for walking me to my door, this evening has definitely been a pleasant surprise.”

“It has, I am glad I met you.” Natasha releases the woman’s arm, causing both women to miss the touch.

“Well goodnight.” Lizz states, expertly finding the keyhole with her keys and opening her door, “I’ll see you around, or well hear.”

Both women laugh.

“Goodnight Lizz.” Natasha turns to go but then stops “Lizz…”

The door stops from closing, “Yes?”

“Would you like to get coffee with me sometime?”

Poking her head around the door now without sunglasses caught Natasha off guard, seeing beautiful Green eyes, “I would love that”

“How about the day after tomorrow?” Natasha asks as she pulls up the schedule on her phone.

“Let me check my schedule.” Lizz disappears, there was shuffling and she was back “Sounds perfect, what time?”

“Two o’clock at the café?”

“It’s a date” Lizz smiles.

“Great! Okay, goodnight again.”

“Hehe goodnight Natasha.”

The door closes, with Lizz smiling as she gets ready for bed.

Natasha goes to her flat, smiling as well and goes to bed thinking of a woman with beautiful green eyes.

 

TBC


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Lizz go on their first date...how will it go?

The entire apartment looked like a hurricane went through it, 602 was never, ever this messy; but the occupant was having a hard time figuring out what to wear.

Biting her lower lip, Natasha scans her clothes again; then runs back to the living room where more was laid out to look at.

“Hmmm, I just don’t know…”

What slipped her mind was the fact that her date is completely blind.

“Oh I’ll just wear the washed out skinny jeans, with that cute black top I just got.” 

She grabs them and heads to the bathroom to take a shower; putting the clothes over a hook, she looks at the time.

12:00pm

Her eyes widen, “Crap better hurry!”

 

Downstairs

 

“Oh this is useless!” Lizz exclaims as Donna puts another outfit away.

“Well, you have two hours till your date and all you have done is shower and what shave?” 

Lizz glares (or thinks she’s glaring) at her friend, “This is important, just something about her.”

Donna smiles knowingly and happy her friend can’t see it, “How about that new casual outfit you just bought?”

“Mean the one with the leather pants?” the brunette asks dully.  
“Well it looks good one you!”

“That’s for a club, not for the café Donna!” Lizz huffs and plops onto her bed.

“Gees, I have never seen you like this over someone you just met,’ the blond runs a hand through her hair.

 

“Oh I know!” Lizz jumps up and moves to her closet, counting hangers and pulls out one with dark loose fit jeans and another with a three quarter sleeve purple collared top, “These”

Donna looks at them, “That is a good outfit, where your boots with em?”

“Yeah, gotta wear my boots. Hey Donna…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think she will freak when she finds out I own the café?”

She hears her friend chuckle, “I don’t think so, everyone there doesn’t even know you own it, and you are there almost every day.”

“True, but still may be weird for her…guess we’ll see huh?”

“Yeah, now look you have like forty five minutes, get your ass in gear!” Donna states teasingly as she leaves the room.

“Right, hey can you get my mail!!” Lizz yell after her, as she begins to change.

“SURE!!”

Donna laughs and leaves the apartment, going downstairs to the mailboxes with the key.

As she turns the corner she sees Natasha pacing in front of the mail boxes.

“Gonna put a run in the cement ya know.” Donna says, chuckling when the woman jumps.

“Oh hey…what are you doing here? Don’t you live on the other side of town?” Natasha asks, finally grabbing her mail.

“I do…” Donna opens Lizz’s mail box and gets the envelopes out, “I was helping your date get ready, I see you are ready to go, nervous?”

She locks the mail box.

“A bit, never been on a date like this one, I mean not a bad thing but just different.”   
Natasha states quickly.

“Take it easy, I know what you mean. Believe me this is all new to her, usually takes her a couple of minutes to figure out what to wear. Today hours…”

Natasha smiles, “Thanks, I don’t have to be nervous do I?”

“No, but if you don’t get up there soon to go to the café, she may wonder if ya left.” 

Donna says with a smirk, “fifteen to two.”

“Fuck, okay time to head up.” 

Both women go into the elevator, Donna get off on the 5th floor, and Natasha making a quick run to drop off her mail, then come back down.

In 502 Donna put the mail on her desk, “Natasha will be here…”

There’s a knock on the door.

“She’s here!” Donna yells and sits down on the couch.

“You will not be here when I or we get back understood woman?” Lizz asks, walking through the apartment like she could see it.

“Yes ma’am.”

Ugh you dork.” Lizz puts on a smile as she picks up her purse and walking stick, but puts it in the purse.

“Yep, not using the stick?”

“I’ve got Natasha, why would I use the stick?” the woman’s voice teases as she opens the door, “Hey Natasha”

Natasha grins, “Hey, you ready?”

“I am, mind if I take your arm?” Lizz asks with a big smile that seems to now be plastered on her face.

The singer holds out her arm, and Lizz takes it on instinct; like they have been doing it for years.

“Donna, remember out.” Lizz calls over her shoulder before shutting the door.

“So you and Donna are close? By the way you look great.” Natasha states, giving the woman’s arm a squeeze with her free hand, as they walk to the elevator.

“Yeah, best friends since high school.” Lizz replies, “Have a good morning?”

“I did” Natasha pushes the button for the elevator, “Had problems finding an outfit though for our date.”

“You don’t have to worry, I’m sure you look great.” 

“Oh, sorry I forgot…”

The elevator dings and they walk inside, Lizz easily finds the first floor and pushes it.

“Don’t be sorry, I like it when people forget I can’t see, means they treat me like everyone else.”

“Well I hope I always do that, even when helping.” Natasha felt a weight lifted, she didn’t want to treat her too delicately but wanted to make her feel special.

Lizz can feel the singer relax more, “So what are you wearing anyway?”

“Oh, washed out skinny jeans, simple slip-ons that are brown and a black top, top portion is lace, bottom is solid.”

“Sounds sexy” Lizz states as they exit the elevator, “So you don’t mind going to the café? I mean you do work there.”

“Not at all, love it there when working or not. You go there a lot?” They slowly merge with walking traffic, it was pretty busy.

Lizz holds on a little tighter, she wasn’t sure why but she wasn’t gonna say anything.

Feeling the grip on her arm, Natasha makes sure that Lizz is alright “You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry I should be used to this but sometimes I have off days.”

“Don’t worry I got you” the singer says as they turn the corner.

“Thank you, oh I already smell the fresh bread.” Lizz states happily, they were only a quarter way down the block.

”Wow you have a good nose there!” Natasha says with a bit of awe.

Lizz laughs, a laugh that was lofty but fun to hear. “A perk for not seeing, other senses are heightened, I do enjoy it.”

“Very cool!” 

They both walk in silence till’ they reach the café and enter; Marcus was at the counter and waves to Natasha.

“Natasha, thought you were off?”

“I am, here on a date, Marcus meet Lizz. Lizz Marcus is working the counter.”

“Ahh yes the triple shot of espresso girl” Marcus states with a smile, “Nice to finally have a name to the drink you get every morning.”

Lizz chuckles, “Nice to hear you again Marcus, having a good time?”

“Always! Now what can I get you ladies?”

Natasha looks at the menu, “Can I get the turkey club sandwich with the soup of the day…and a white mocha.”

Lizz smiles, she had the entire menu memorized, “I’ll take the new Pastrami melt, with a side house salad and a regular coffee.”

Marcus rings up the order and Lizz insists on paying, but Natasha then demanded she take her to a small place and pays for dessert.

They sit down at a table near a window for two.

“So what do you do Lizz?” As Natasha asks their drinks were brought by Marcus, “Thanks Marcus.”

“I run a few small business here in Toronto.” Lizz states and sips her coffee.

“That must be hard work.” 

“It can be at times but I love it. Do you do other things, well other than waitressing and singing?”

“Yeah, do a little acting, hoping to do more acting in the future.” Natasha moves a bit as their meals come.

Marcus quickly sets the plates down and leaves.

They eat in a comfortable silence for a bit, even offering bites of food to each other.

All the while Marcus is watching from the counter as he serves customers, smiling at how the brash in your face Natasha was actually enjoying herself with someone.

“So your goal is singing and acting, I am impressed, I don’t think I could ever do that.” 

Lizz states, then takes a bite out of her salad.

Natasha shakes her head, “Just what I have a passion for, singing is so freeing but so is acting. You get to be someone else and maybe even discover things about yourself that you didn’t know before.”

“I discovered something last night…” Lizz trails off and bites into her sandwich.

“What is that?”

“That a voice I heard last night, captured me in a way I never thought possible.”

The singer almost chokes on her soup, “A-a voice, which one?”

Lizz smirks, “Yours.”

Before Natasha could respond, Lizz’s cell phone rings.

“Sorry let me take this real fast.” She turns and swipes on her cellphone, “Hello?”

“Miss Dart?”

“Yes?”

“This is Steve from the Café, I apologize for calling but are we bringing in a shipment of real lobsters for the new lobster bisque?”

“Yes we are just store them how the directions instruct, Bye.” She hangs up and puts it away, “Sorry about that.”

“It’s ok, I mean you must be busy.” Natasha replies.

“No I hate when work calls me on my day off, only if it’s like a food emergency do they call.” Lizz laughs and picks up her coffee, “So what do you like to do in your free time?”

Leaning back in her seat, Natasha was simply amazed at how this woman was so casual, “Well I foster dogs, volunteer, love walks and the normal things too like movies and concerts. But I prefer to be home usually.”

“I enjoy many of those myself, I volunteer when I can teaching brail to blind kids, I have a dog but they are at the vet right now, beautiful black chow. Two things I have passion for listening to music and movies.”

“I don’t want to push or anything, but how is it listening to movies?” Natasha was now chewing on her bottom lip.

Lizz leans forward in her chair, “It’s like a silent picture but the opposite, all the sound but no picture. I like it I can make the picture in my head as goofy or professional as I want.”

Chuckling Natasha can’t help but smile, “I actually get it, this is really cool.”

“So Nat, what is this place you want to take me for dessert?” Lizz didn’t even realize she said ‘Nat’.

However didn’t miss it, “A small deli, a few blocks from here has killer crepes.”

“Oh I love crepes, I have to say you are pulling out the right moves.” Lizz teases as she finishes her coffee, then stands; Natasha following suit.

They fall in sync, Natasha holding out her arm again and Lizz taking it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Nat, there is something I do need to tell you.” Lizz begins.

Natasha braces herself for whatever it is that comes next.

“I kind of own the café…”

“The one we were just at?” Natasha asks as they weave through the crowded sidewalk.

“Yes, and a few others…plus one night club.” Lizz states quietly, hoping this doesn’t scare the woman off.

“Well I’m a bit surprised, but you did say you run a few small businesses.”

Lizz looks in the direction of the other woman, “Not upset that I own where you work?”

Natasha gives Lizz’s arm a gentle squeeze, “No, I am glad you told me though so it wouldn’t get weird.”

Smiling Lizz gives Natasha a half hug, “Thank you”

“Why thank me, thank you for being honest,” The singer states as they near the deli.

“I try to date and a few well, they feel small compared to me I think you could say…” the voice coming from Lizz was now rather soft and quiet, the opposite of what Natasha was used too.

“Hey, it’s fine really. I don’t mind you have a career you enjoy and I am pursuing mine.”

“You are very unique you know that?” Lizz asks as she is guide d into a sweet and savory smelling shop.

“Thank you Lizz, you’re pretty unique yourself, now what do you want in your crepes there are…” 

She lists all the ingredients that can be put in their crepes.

“Strawberry and Nutella please” Lizz states smiling.

Natasha clears her throat and a woman comes up, “What can I help you with ladies?”

“Can we have 1 order of strawberry and Nutella crepes, and another with the aged pastrami and gouda please?”

“Coming right up”

The woman begins to make them, as the two women kind of lean on each other as they wait.

“Hey Nat, want to go back to my place after this?” Lizz asks as someone bumps into her.

Natasha frowns and grabs the boys arm, “Hey watch it, there are others here.”

The boy looks up, “Oh sorry” He looks at Lizz, “Sorry miss…hey are you blind or something?”

Natasha was ready to push him away but a arm pulls her back, “Yes I am, however that does not excuse you being rude. Other people can get hurt being shoved around.”

The boy nods but then realizes she can’t see it, “I am sorry, and will try to not push.”

“Thank you, now excuse us we are on a date.”

She turns back in the direction of the counter like nothing had happened; her smile returning.

Natasha stood there surprised, “You were a lot more calm than I was, I am impressed L.”

“Happens a lot, better to be calm and talk to them, than to push them away. I learned that quickly enough.”

“Here you are ladies, and on the house sorry about my son.” The woman states as Natasha grabs the two paper plates and plastic forks from her.

“It’s ok, it does happen here and there.” Lizz responds, her smile bigger from her date calling her ‘L’.

They walk outside and lean on the brick wall, Natasha watches in fascination as Lizz looks like someone just chilling eating crepes.

“I can feel you looking at me ya know”

“Sorry just so in awe at how you blend in so well.” Natasha says and looks at her plate.

Sensing the woman looks away, Lizz scoots closer and runs a hand up Natasha’s arm and then cups her chin; gently pulling the woman’s face to look at her.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind it from you.”

Natasha was silent, one Lizz had just easily found her chin and two she was touching her.

“I’m still getting used to stuff, just you are so cool.”

Lizz smiles and drops her hand to pick up her fork again, in turn Natasha frowns.

“Don’t frown, I can always touch your face again if you really want me too” Lizz says with a smirk.

“Oh my god, you can read me already tis is embarrassing.” She covers her face with one hand, shaking it.

The laughter from the brunette was captivating as she nudges Natasha; who she finally notices is slightly smaller than her.

“Well here…when I am alone in my apartment, I’m dancing rather embarrassingly so no worries hun.”

Natasha looks up and smiles, “Thanks…and you dance?”

“Yeah, dance at my night club sometimes. Ever go to Vibrations?” Lizz asks, feeling for the trash can near her and dumping her plate.

“Actually I do, awesome place…it’s yours?” Natasha asks throwing her won plate away.

“Yep, gotta take you there as a VIP sometime” Lizz states thoughtfully.

“I would like that that…very much.” Natasha states in a slightly more sultry voice, then realizes she never answered Lizz’s question, “Oh and your question earlier, I would love to hang at your place.”

“Great, wanna head back now?” Lizz asks, as she pushes off the wall, this time offering her hand to Natasha.

“Yes, let’s go” Natasha states taking the hand in hers, and is surprised as Lizz starts to walk, “You are amazing”

Lizz laughs, “Nah, I just know how to move when I am attached to another person, especially someone so pretty.”

She couldn’t see it, but she knew the shorter woman was blushing as they made their way through the crowd.

TBC


	3. 6 Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have been together 6 months, what are they up too?

6 Months Later

The ambience in apartment 502 has changed slightly, a few of Natasha’s things have migrated from upstairs and vice versa with a few of Lizz’s things.

Neither woman could remember how happy they may have been before meeting one another; but one thing was for sure, they were happier now.

“Hey Nat, what movie did you pick?” Lizz asks from the kitchen.

One thing Natasha learned fast, was that Lizz was a killer cook, even though she was kind of nervous the woman was handling knives the way she was.

“It’s a surprise!” the woman replies from the floor in front of the DVD player, she hears a groan and smiles.

“Babe, you know I don’t like surprises!”

“You’ll like this one” Natasha states, now up and walking into the kitchen. 

She watches as Lizz expertly chops up onion, tomatoes and peppers for the home made salsa.

“I still get slightly nervous…” she states, stepping away from her girlfriend.

“I know, hopefully that goes away sooner, rather than later.” 

They both agreed early on to just tell the truth, hurt feelings heal and they can talk things out over time.

“I hope so, but I have to admit you are a killer chef.”

Lizz puts the knife down, and transfers the veggies to the bowl near her, “Thank you love.”

She turns just enough and smiles as Natasha gives her a quick kiss.

“Anything else you want, other than chips with salsa and popcorn?” 

Lizz picks up another small bowl with the liquid ingredients and pours it in with the rest.

Now Natasha wraps her arms around the taller girl and rests her head on her shoulder/shoulder blade, “Just you cuddled up next to me.”

“That is coming right up babe, help me carry this stuff over?”

In return Natasha kisses her bare shoulder and grabs the big bowl of salsa and chips.

They both set the things on the coffee table, and cuddled in on the couch.

One thing Natasha insisted was to watch all movies in Lizz’s apartment, it had a huge surround sound and the TV was huge.

Lizz insisted it was so she could hear everything perfectly, but even she likes big TV’s.

“Nat, what did you put in?”

“Not telling relax, have some popcorn sweetheart.” Nat simply grins, which Lizz knows she is doing.

“Okay, fine, hurry up and start it.” She sounded a tad frustrated, but knew that whatever movie it was she was sure to enjoy it.

A few seconds go by.

“I don’t hear anything…”

“I have it on mute till the actual movie, nice try cutie.” Nat states with a laugh and leans her head on the brunette’s shoulder.

Soon the credits started and Nat un-mutes the TV, waiting.

Seconds later there is a squeal as the ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’ music starts up.

“Oh you!” Lizz hugs her girlfriend tightly, “Awesome choice!”

Quickly Nat pulls the woman’s hand to her face, to feel the grin there; this became the norm after a couple months, when an emotion was showed Nat would let her touch her face.

“Oh yeah grin away babe.”

They settle in for the movie, talking about parts of it; something Lizz loves, is when Nat starts to describe it in more detail so she could really picture it.

Close to the halfway point of the movie, Nat lost a bit of interest and began peppering soft kisses on Lizz’s arm.

Earning a giggles from the feather light kisses.

Smiling against the woman’s skin, she kisses up to her neck; then nips.

“Mmm someone is getting frisky.” Lizz moves her head as if to look at Natasha, and receives a slow languid kiss, that she responds too instantly.

After a few second they part, “What was that for?”

Natasha looks up at Lizz, “Because I love you.”

Lizz got completely still, they hadn’t said those three little words yet; those three dangerous words, but she couldn’t deny how she felt for the woman.

She slowly smiles, and runs a hand through the shorter woman’s hair to rest on the back of her neck’ pulling the woman to her and kissing her a bit deeper than before.

Lizz lean’s back, breaking the kiss to get some air, “I love you too Nat.”

Leaning into one another, they begin to watch the movie again but they were both distracted by each other.

“Hey Nat?”

“Yeah L?”

“What made you love me?” The voice that asked the question was soft and was that fear behind it?

Natasha sits up and turns her body towards Lizz, then pulls her down to lay against her, “Nothing made me love you, it just happened. I mean there are so many things I love about you.”

The singer runs fingers through silky brown locks, “like how you giggle or when I compliment you, you always blush, even if you heard it before or when you do that thing and bite the side of your lip that is just so fucking hot.”

Lizz turns her head and buries her face in Natasha’s lap, “Babe…..” she whines.

Laughing Natasha comb her fingers more through the woman’s hair and continues “What I love the most about you, is your warm, gentle but will kick anyone’s ass if needed. You don’t let anything get in your way, you are just so amazing.”

“Really?” came the muffled voice.

Leaning down Natasha kisses dark hair and whispers, “Really love.”

Quickly, Lizz leans up and crashes her lips to Natasha’s, who immediately kisses back; neither caring about the awkward angle.

“OH almost forgot!” Lizz states pulling away and jumping up, almost hitting her head against Natasha’s.

“What did you forget?”

“This!” Lizz states holding up a small wrapped box, coming back and sitting down she hands it to Natasha, “I know it’s cheesy but today is six months, so happy half year.”

“You didn’t have too, just knowing you love me is enough.” The smaller woman states but tears into the gift anyway.

Hearing the wrapping paper tear makes Lizz laugh, and she waits to hear a reaction.

“Oh…my…god…” the singer pulls out an envelope and sets it aside as she sees a beautiful but simple necklace.

On a thin silver chain rested a small heart shaped pendant with their initials in it, “This is so pretty baby, thank you!”

She grabs Lizz in a fierce hug that is happily returned, “Look in the envelope.”

Sitting back, she picks up the envelope and pulls the card out; a simple card that says ‘Thank You’ it reads:

Nat, 

I hope this is legible I hardly ever write things out but this I had too. Since I met you my life has been amazing and happier than ever, I just wanted to say thank you and that I love you so much. Behind this flap is a special certificate, I hope it helps.

Lizz

Quickly she looks behind the card flap, and there was a certificate, it was for a full month of hours in a studio.

“Wait is this what I think it is?” Natasha’s asks.

“If it’s the full month of recording your songs, then yes. Oh and the nice thing is that you just use the card attached to scan in and out, and you won’t waste hours.”

Natasha sits there in silence, she had many songs written and the music was scored; just didn’t have the money to be able to record a demo.  
“You bought me, recording sessions…”

“Baby, you okay?” Lizz was hoping she didn’t over step her boundaries, “You had been talking about making a demo, and last week you said it would take about a month so…”

She was cut off by a body tackling her and pressing her into the couch on her back.

“Hello there, happy to see me?” 

“Oh Lizz stop it” Natasha chuckles and pecks her girlfriend’s lips, “Thank you, thank you for being so special and taking a chance on me.”

Shifting a bit so she can wrap her arms around Natasha, Lizz smiles “Anything for you love,”

“Anything?”

“Yes anything.”

“How about…” Natasha starts and leans closer to Lizz’s ear, “we do a different type of celebrating?”

To drive the point home, she trails a hand down and under Lizz’s tank top; raking her nails down the woman’s side.

“Ohhh mmm now that is a way to celebrate”

“Yes, but sadly babe your couch is not the comfiest for it so…” 

Natasha stands up and scoops Lizz bridal style, “We are heading to your bed.”

Lizz laughs and hooks an arm around her lover’s neck “Still can’t believe you can pick me up, I’m four inches taller than you.”

Walking carefully through the door, “Well I do some work outs and honestly you are not that heavy.” 

Natasha playfully drops the taller woman on the bed, “Good thing you have a king size bed.”

Lizz scoots up a bit, then leans on her elbows “Well yes it is rather comfy, but alone…”

For the second time today Lizz is cut off, but this time it’s not by lips; it’s by movement.

The vibrations on the bed were a small clue, she reaches out and feels cloth that wasn’t the duvet, it was Natasha’s shirt which meant one thing; silent striptease.

Next came the woman’s sweatpants, which landed in her lap; then the socks.

“My love, I know what you are doing but really?”

“Oh you think I’m stripping down completely, oh no I am not letting you get out of your job.”

The words were sultry and almost purred as Natasha gets on the bed and grips the hem of Lizz’ tank top, quickly pulling it off to reveal a red lacey bra underneath.

“Oh someone dressed to impress underneath…so are the panties matching?”

“Why don’t you find out…”

Before the words were finished, Lizz’s sweatpants had been stripped off her legs; revealing the matching red thong.

Natasha learned early on in their relationship that Lizz was able to uncannily pick matching colors of any clothing.

“Gees you really have good taste baby” she states crawling up the bed, and hovering over Lizz.

The taller woman grins, “Well I have to have good taste don’t I, I mean I’m dating you.”

Chuckling, Natasha lens down kissing her lover; as her hair falls over both their faces.

Lizz reaches up and pushes the hair out of the way, at the same time sliding the hand to the back of Natasha’s head and deepening the kiss.

Tongues slide against one another, teeth make contact as both women are hungry for each other.

The singer gives up holding herself up and both moan into the kiss as she lays down on top of Lizz; causing the business woman to wrap an arm tightly around her waist.

Soon they break the kiss for air, both smiling as one another; then Natasha starts kissing over Lizz’s jawline and down her neck.

In between kisses, she nips the skin; grinning as the woman gasps and runs fingers up her back.

“Mmmm baby those kisses are driving me crazy…” Lizz states.

Natasha doesn’t say anything, instead she just kisses at her pulse point in the neck, then slowly sits back’ bringing Lizz up with her.

She quickly unclasps the bra and tosses it the side, then pushes the woman back onto the bed “You are so gorgeous.”

Leaning down again, Natasha kisses over each breast; then stops and swirls her tongue around the left nipple.

Gasping, Lizz slides a hand into Natasha’s hair and grips it; holding the woman where she is.

“Ohhh mmmm”

The darker haired woman growls against the now perky nipple, as she feels the hand in her hair; deciding to give it a gentle nip, causing Lizz to yelp a little.

Through the months, each woman had mapped out the other’s body and knowing every inch of each other; as well as what gets them going.

“Baby….love what you are doing…” Lizz takes a breath, “but get on with it!”

Natasha can’t help but laugh, which makes her stop what she was doing “In a rush baby?”

“Somewhat yes, so either get to it my love, or I will…” Lizz states as she trails a hand down her own stomach.

“Oh no you don’t,” quickly Natasha grabs that hand, “My job missy…”

To reiterate she slides down and slides off the red thongs, spreading the woman’s legs and laying between them.

Picking her head up, Lizz looks down at the singer “Gonna sing a few bars?”

Shaking her head, Natasha smiles “In French.”

“Oh god….” Lizz lets her head fall back, hair splaying out on the pillows and sheets.

True to word, Natasha spreads moist folds with the tips of her fingers and inhales, “Fuck you smell so damn good.”

She leans in and using the tip of her tongue she makes circles around the woman’s clit, then down over her slit.

Further up the bed, Lizz was biting her lip and trying not to buck her hips as her body reacts; she moans as she feels the tongue on her clit again.

“FUCK!”

Natasha purrs on her girlfriend’s clit, and feels the woman buck under her; without waiting and knowing how wet Lizz is, she thrusts one finger inside her.

“Nat…swing….around.” Lizz groans as she feels the finger inside her move.

Thinking for a moment, then realizing what the older woman wanted, Natasha swings around; without pulling her finger out.

Now Lizz took a deep breath, she could smell just how turned on Natasha was; she runs her hands up smooth strong thighs.

Slipping fingers under the hem of the panties and sliding them down; Lizz smiles as the smell intensifies.

She rests both hands on Natasha’s hips, and moans as the woman speeds her finger up; she tries to somewhat coherent as she pulls the woman’s hips closer.

“God you smell so good Nat.” Lizz moans out as her girlfriend sucks on her clit.

In response she licks Nat’s wet folds, then pushes her tongue between and teases the woman’s slit; grinning to herself when the woman moans.

Lizz moans at the taste of her girlfriend, and what she is doing to her; she flicks the Natasha’s clit with her tongue before pushing her tongue inside her.

Both women matched in pace, bodies moving together as sweat collects on skin; the room fills with moans, groans and gasps.

“Fuck baby…” Natasha growls out, then adds a second finger thrusting into Lizz; causing the woman to arch her back a bit.

Lizz was doing her best to keep up what she was doing, Natasha was driving her so fast to the edge; she pulls her tongue out and thrusts in a finger.

“Shiiiiiiiit…” Natasha groans and rests her head on Lizz’s thigh, “close baby…”

“S-same…” Lizz replies as the fingers inside her speed up, so she matches “Together love…”

Together they thrust harder and faster, periodically nipping or flicking at each other’s clits; both women so wound up that any moment they would crash.

“Fuck…now…” Lizz gasps out and bites on Natasha’s clit; at the same time Natasha moans and flicks Lizz’s clit with her tongue.

Both tense a bit, then moan loudly as their bodies feel the crash of pleasure together.

A few minutes go by, and Lizz whimpers when Natasha pulls out and moves to lay next to her; face to face panting.

Lizz opens her eyes, “Hey”

“Hey,” Natasha smiles and moves some hair from the woman’s face, “You have such gorgeous eyes.”

“I wouldn’t know, describe them to me?” Lizz asks, taking a deep breath.

“They look like pure silver, with just a small hint of deep blue. I can get lost in those eyes for hours.” Natasha states with a smile.

Reaching up Lizz gently touches Natasha’s face and smirks, “Well thank you baby, tell me about yours again?”

Natasha’s smile gets bigger, “Dark brown pools with gold flecks in them.”

“Sounds so pretty” Lizz says and pulls Natasha closer, “I love you, Nat.”

Natasha’s cuddle closer, an arm draped over Lizz’s stomach and kisses her.

The brunette kisses back, hugging Natasha tightly, “Mmmmm now time for a nap.”

Natasha laughs, “If you say so sweetheart.”

TBC


	4. 1 year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening 1 year later?

The movers were trying to get the furniture in the house before the snow got really bad, but now everyone was in the living room where the fireplace was lit; drinking hot cocoa or coffee.

Natasha was in the kitchen making more hot beverages, while Lizz sat on a stool because she had no idea how the layout of the house was, at all.

“We better not get charged extra for this…” Lizz states then taking a sip of her hot totty, humming as she feels the whiskey run down her throat.

Shaking her head Natasha chuckles, “I doubt they will, and why do you get a hot totty and no one else?”

“Because I am pretty much useless right now, and all of you need to not break everything.” She replies with a smirk.

“Right, well don’t down too many, at least they got the bedroom done and exactly how we wanted it too.”

Nat moves closer and wraps an arm around her girlfriend’s waist, “We only have the large library shelves, and that insane desk of yours left anyway.”

“Well I like that desk, my dad gave me that desk before I moved here.” Lizz mumbles but smiles and nuzzles the woman’s cheek.

Just then a man walks in, “Excuse me, the weather has lightened up and we have the shelving at the door, where do you want them?”

“I’ll be back love, time to help out again.” Nat states, kissing Lizz’s cheek then walking with the man to the front door.

This was a special day, one of two; this was the day before their one year anniversary.

They had decided a few months back to get a house together, and surprisingly for them, was a quick process; especially from the horror stories their friends had told them.

Lizz rests her hand on the granite counter top, smiling as she hops off the stool but making sure not to kick boxes or anything.

She pulls out her stick and uses it to guide her into the living room and up to the fire, and leans against the banister; feeling the warmth on her legs.

She listens as the others move through the hall and into what would soon be their library and office; after everything is situated.

In the room itself, Natasha was directing where to put the shelves while a few others left to get the large desk.

“Over on the far walls, just line them up against the wall. I can fasten them to the wall later.” She smiles as the guys quickly went to work.

She moves out of the way when the others brig in the wooden desk, but one hand slips and the corner lands on her foot.

“FUCK!!!”

Quickly the men move to get it off her foot.

She was thankful for steel toe boots, but doesn’t mean the shock didn’t catch her off guard.

“BABE YOU OKAY!?!” Lizz yells from the other room.

“Yeah!!! Steel toe saved me!” Nat replies and shows them where to put the desk.

“GOOD!!!” Lizz yells back.

Soon all the furniture was in the house where it needed to be, so that her love could maneuver with as much ease as possible minus boxes around.

Lizz met them all at the door, “Everything set?”

“Yes love, they are about to leave but need that handy lil check that is in your hand already.” Natasha says with a chuckle.

Lizz grins, and holds it out, “Thank you, gentlemen for your help even in this weather.”

An older man takes the check, “You are welcome Ma’am, if you need anything else done just let us know.”

“We will, thank you.”

The men leave and Nat shuts the door, “So glad the furniture is in!”

“You and me both baby, I don’t mind help but that was too much testosterone in the house.” Lizz says with a smirk.

“Maybe, but we get to christen every inch of this house.” Nat says, then pulls Lizz into a kiss.

Liz hums happily into the kiss, then laughs as Nat’s stomach growls “Apparently you need more food.”

“Apparently so, since the kitchen is not quite ready, want to go out?” Natasha asks as she looks out the door window at the snow.

Lizz smirks, “I rather not go out in the snow thanks, let’s order in and enjoy the fire.”

“Ooo Chinese!!!” Natasha says running for the drawer of take-out menu’s.

“Really, again? Why not Thai or Mexican or fuck pizza?” Lizz asks slowly following but detours to the couch instead.

The raven haired woman comes back with three fliers, “Well Thai I could do, wanna do that?”

She plops down beside her and cuddles.

“Sure, you know what we like.” Liz replies with a smile as she listens to the crackle of wood and fire.

A few minutes later and Natasha was done ordering over the phone and hangs up.

“Okay, all set babe.”

Liz nods and grabs her love’s hand that held a simple engagement ring on it, “Still can’t believe you said yes.”

“Oh please, you knew I would.”

Liz shakes her head remembering how nervous she was, when they went back to the club they had first met at.

“I was extremely nervous, I knew you loved, love me but I was still so scared.”

Natasha pulls her closer and kisses her shoulder, “I said yes in a hot second. I love you too much to let you go woman.”

“Still, I am lucky to have you sweetie.” Liz leans in and gives her fiancée a quick kiss, “Now how long till the food gets here?”

Chuckling, Natasha hugs the woman “forty minutes love.”

TBC


	5. 10 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are our girl's up to 10 years later?

“GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE FOR SCHOOL YOUNG LADY!!!” Nat yells up the stairs at their daughter who was running late again.

“I’M COMING!”

“That’s what your mother said last night.” Lizz states quietly as she waits at the front door, with a smirk on her face.

“Lizz!!!” Nat growls out blushing but knew that her wife knew she was blushing.

“Oh chill out babe, she didn’t hear me…”

“I didn’t hear ya just now but I heard you two last night, really sound proofing is a thing.” Michelle says with a smirk similar to Lizz’s.

“You two are going to be the death of me I swear, get your butt to the bus stop Michelle.” Nat shoos her to the door, where Lizz hands over a lunch bag.

“And do not get in any more fights, rather not have to go to the school again this month.” Lizz states in a motherly tone.

“Yes, I get it, I’m going, love you bye!” Michelle quickly leaves and jogs down the sidewalk.

“You lover need to not teach her how to be like you.” The brunette states, watching her wife shut the door and move into the living room without a stick.

“What me? I would never, she gets it from you, you are just as bad…” Lizz sits down and adjusts a pillow behind her back.

Natasha follows suit, and sits between the woman’s legs and leans back against her.

“So what do you want to do with our rare day off together?”

Lizz plays with long hair and thinks, “Oh we could continue our fun from last night, go on a date, whatever you want baby.”

Natasha turns and slides her arms around her wife’s waist, pulling her closer “Continuing would be nice…”

They both lean closer for a kiss, when there is a knock at the door.

“Oh god, who is here?” Lizz huffs getting up and heading to the door; opening it slowly.

The brunette peeks out and sees one of her old friends from her bar show days on the tiny porch.

“Rachel…hi…” Nat was still a little bit hot from what was about to happen before the interruption.

“Hi…may I come in?” Rachel asks, completely ignoring the blond.

The brunette notices the blonde’s hand on the door tighten a bit, “Actually this is not a good time…”

Instantly Lizz’s hand relaxes.

“Oh well you said I could come visit anytime.” The woman states annoyed.

“If my wife says it’s a bad time, then it’s a bad time and there is no debate over it.” Lizz states, then relaxes as she feels arms wrap around her waist and a chin on her shoulder.

“I wasn’t talking to you…bi…”

“Enough Rachel, you need to go, it’s been years and honestly right now no company is welcomed.” Natasha states; eyes narrowing at the woman.

Before Rachel could protest, Lizz slams the door in the woman’s face not caring if it was rude and locks the door.

“So…” Lizz turns to her wife and raises an eyebrow, leaving the question silent.

Nat rubs the back of her neck, “I didn’t think she would take my offer after so long, I know it was really bad timing and she is a bitch.

The brunette cut off the other questions, just saying everything at once and hoping they could get back into the mood they were in a few minutes earlier.

“I’m getting a drink.” Lizz expertly walks through the house and into the kitchen rater quickly, grabbing a glass and a whiskey bottle, pouring some and then drinking it down.

“Babe…” Natasha walks into eth kitchen just to see her wife down the drink, “Come on…what’s wrong?”

Lizz turns with now another drink ready, “This the same Rachel that caused a huge scene at our wedding?”

Leaning against the counter, Nat sighs “Yes, that was the same Rachel.”

“And you had said at one point she was welcome here anytime?” Lizz downs her second drink, then sets the glass on the counter.

To anyone else, you would see an angry woman looking out the kitchen window; if it was anyone else.

“Baby, that was a long time ago, I had forgotten about it myself, I’m sorry.” Natasha moves up behind her wife and rests her head on the woman’s shoulder as she wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist.

Lizz tenses up as she feels her wife so close, but slowly starts to relax; she may be angry but her wife’s embrace was always comforting.

“She’s not welcome here, at all.”

“I’ll make sure she knows it love.” 

The singer nuzzles Lizz’s shoulder, “Can we just forget she showed up please?”

“On one condition…” Lizz says.

Nat can literally hear the smirk in her voice, “That is?”

“We go out on a date, you owe me one.” 

The blond turns and sure enough the smirk was fixed on her lips as she loops arms around the brunette’s neck.

“I think I can manage that…” Nat softly replies as she leans up and lips meet in a kiss.

Lizz happily returns the kiss, until their front door slams shut and makes them both jump.

“What the hell!?” Nat growls out, turning in time to see their daughter walk into the kitchen; who was just as surprised to see them at home.

“What are you doing here?” 

Nat and their daughter say at the same time.

“Michelle, what are you doing home?” Lizz asks, pulling her wife to her to keep her close.

“I uhm…” Michelle looks around the kitchen, “half day?”

Natasha leans against Lizz, knowing if she tried to move toward their daughter the woman would just tighten her hold “So half day huh?”

“Yeah, yea was just a half day…” their daughter sits on a stool.

“Then what about that huge math test you have in fourth period this afternoon, which your teacher made sure we had you do extra studying for since your grade in that class dropped?”

Lizz rests her chin on Nat’s shoulder as she finishes her sentence.

“I don’t have a te…”

“Stop lying young lady.” Nat states, her anger growing.

“I’m not…”

“Michelle Jennifer Van-Dart, you tell us why you are skipping school….now!” Lizz states getting annoyed, and now knowing they would have to take her back to school.

“I just didn’t want to be there okay?” Michelle states loudly and huffs.

“Too bad” Nat says as she steps up and grabs the girl’s backpack, “We are taking you back to school…in twenty minutes actually.”

“Twenty minutes?” Michelle asks confused.

“Enjoy tat twenty minutes young lady, your mother and I need to get ready.” Natasha states as she takes her wife’s hand and they start to walk out of the kitchen.

“Get a drink and a bite to eat, you’re missing lunch, we’ll be back in a few” Lizz states and follows her love to their room.

“Okay I have an idea for our date but we need jeans, tennis shows and a nice top…” Nat explains pulling out dark jeans, black tennis shoes and a red shirt for Lizz.

“So we are dropping her off, and then going on our date?” Lizz asks, feeling for the clothes her wife got out, and starting to change.

“Yeah, of course talk to the principle but yes.” Natasha states as she starts to change.

An hour later and an irritating talk with the principle later, Natasha pulls up to a large horse ranch.

Leaning by the window, Lizz could smell fresh grass, and the usual smells from barns “Are we on a farm?”

“Kind of…”

“A ranch?”

“Yes”

“Horse Ranch?”

“Yep”

“Cool.”

They drive up to the main house, and Nat rushes around to help her wife out of the car and get her cane.

“I thought we could go for a ride together.”

Lizz smiles and makes sure her cane is unfolded, “I would like that.”

A tall man walks over and Nat waves at him, “Hello Nat, and this must be your lovely wife.”

Lizz looks in the voices direction with a curious look on her face.

“Lizz baby, this is John the head ranch head and good child hood friend of mine.” 

The shorter woman says introducing but staying right at Lizz’s side.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lizz. Nat is always talkin about ya when we meet up.”

“Well don’t believe the bad stuff, that’s all her.” Lizz quips and laughs as she gets a slap on the butt from her wife.

John laughs as well then they begin to walk towards the barns, “Well Nat messaged me that you two were on ya way, and I chose two very well-mannered horses for ya.”

“As long as I don’t fall off, I will be happy…” Lizz states sounding nervous.

Natasha rubs her back, “We could ride together on one horse if you want baby?”

“Alright, one of the two I chose is perfect for dual riders.” John says and they walk down the center of the first barn.

They stop in front of the last stall, a large black horse was standing there chewing on hay.

“This is Jessica, she is about three years old and very well-mannered and is the best for two riders to be on together.” 

John walks up and opens the stall door, walking in he pats the horses neck and start to get Jessica ready.

“Great! Be good to ride I think, we need to relax a bit.” Nat states as she watches.

“Relax, we will be on a horse and you say relax?” Lizz states nervously, “not what I would call relaxing.”

“Oh hush you…” Nat replies, “Oh! Did you get the rest ready, John?”

He turns to them, “Yes, it’s all set, the trail has markers to show you were to go.”

“Good, baby it’ll be fine, plus you’ll be holding onto me the entire time.” Natasha says pecking Lizz’s cheek.

“Alright she is ready to go.” John says walking the horse to a set of steps, “Better use the steps it’s easier, and before you ask Nat yes there are some at your destination as well.”

Nat helps Lizz to the stairs and then up, as they reach the horse she gets on first and then John helps Lizz on behind her.

“Oh this is not going to be fun…” Lizz says burying her face in the brunette’s hair.

Chuckling, Natasha eases the horse forward and feels her wife’s arms tighten around her waist. “We’ll go slowly, and if you want to go faster you tell me okay?”

“Deal” came the muffled reply.

Natasha waves at John and they walk out of the barn and up to a fence, following it to the break and then entering on a trail that had various arrows to show what path was what.

The brunette follows the arrows with the flower on it, figuring that was her clue to where to go.

“Are we there yet?” Lizz asks, not once picking up her head from her wife’s hair, she really didn’t like this.

“Almost, it’ll be worth it trust me.”

They ride in silence until Lizz feels the horse come to a stop.

“Lizz, I’m gonna dismount then help you.” Nat says as she moves off the horse, then turns and gently grabs the blonde’s hands.

“Do not let me fall….” Lizz states not wanting to move a muscle.

“I promise” Nat tugs gently to get Lizz to swing her leg over, “There is a step directly under your feet, just slide off. The horse won’t move.”

Lizz does as her wife suggests and sighs when she feels something solid under her feet.

“You okay love?” the brunette asks, looking at the blanket on the grass and the basket to make sure they could maneuver easy.

“Yes, just a little unsteady, first horse ride and all.” The blond says and steps down the few steps to the grass.

“Wait that was your first horse ride, how did I not know this, we have been married ten years and known you a few before that?” Nat asks in disbelief.

Lizz chuckles, “Well love, blind not really able to ride on my own and never had anyone who liked to ride.”

“Still, damn I need to be more observant.” The brunette states as they walk over to the blanket, “Okay we have a blanket and a basket of food, with some wine as well.”

“A picnic?” Lizz asks with a smile as she sits down on the blanket.

“Yeah, thought something simple with the woman I love.” Nat sits behind the taller woman and pulls her close, “I love you.”

Lizz smiles and leans into her “I love you too, you said there was wine?”

Laughing Natasha grabs two glasses and a bottle, pouring both drinks and giving one to Lizz.

“To our family and the future.” 

“I can drink to that” Lizz states, they clink glasses and take a drink.

They fall into comfortable silence, both happy and looking forward to the future…even with their rebellious daughter.

 

END


End file.
